Talk:The Supreme Saturator/@comment-37656028-20181210153622
I wrote this and I want to see if it is good or not The Adventure Hello I am the narrater of this story i and i would be telling you about two brave men. The first one is Rino where he lives is a mysterious place called King’s land. I know simple name, butt this place is full of towns folk. “Hello rino.” A lady said wile the hero passes by, “Hello!” He says wile he gives her an apple. As he head to the center of town when’s someone grabs him.”well, well look at what we have here” a voice said “LET ME GO” “Not by the hair of my Chiny chin chin” the voice boomed back, “the king wants to see you.” My my, here wile we wait lets go to the other hero of the story. Meet brick he is a strait up a power house. He has a legend that he smashed through a 38in wide brick wall and that is why they call brick. Yet he can get really tempered easily. Also I think he is a really nice guy. “Hi brick” a lady with an apple core said to brick, “Why hello there” as he stomped by shaking the ground with each step. As he was walking and looking at the birds fly by. Then a net landed on him tripping him slamming to the ground. He ripped the net of him and looked behind him to see an small fleet of the royal guard with spears pointing at him. “Stop” one of them yelled “if you move you will be stabbed” has he froze they put large hand cuffs on him, and put a cage over him. Then they rolled him to the castle. As the castle got closer it became bigger and bigger. “here they are sire” the royal guard said to the king “Good good”he replied back “just drop them off here” “YES SIR” “So you are the so called heroes” the king said wile doing air quotations “Yes we are” brick said angrily “Well if guys are the heroes then I have a quest” he said smiling Both brick and Rino nodded “then get me the pow-“ “SIR WE ARE BEING ATTACKED” a knight interrupts. “they just pasted the gates and in the court yard” “THEN LET THESE PEOPLE GO AND HELP DEFEND” the king boomed. The knight ran over and took off the cuffs. The king stopped the heroes “ok get the POWER STONE” They ran through the court yard and saw chaos. The attacker seem like shadow or some type of creature . The guards were missing their swing as the creature was scratching them. They finally got out from the gates and into the forest “I think we are safe” rino said to soon. there were rustles in the bushes rino quickly unholster his sword and pointed at the bush. Then suddenly “hold on please stop” a voice said from the bushes “then show your face” brick replied The man stood up and said “hi i am Tom” “And why are you following us” rino said to Tom “Well I thought if I followed you then i would be safe” Rino started to put the sword down when there were more noises then he brung the sword to fighting stance. Just then a bear pounced from the forest and tackled rino. Then brick slammed his fist on the bears head and knocked it out. “Well then you can come with us” rino said. The next day they been traveling a lot so i am going to skip all the traveling because it gets boring. So they arrive at a bar in a small village. “So what can i get for ya” the bar tender said “A beer” rino replied “Nothing” said brick “a whisky” said Tom “Okay” the bar tender said “Oh wait” rino quickly said “and where the power stone is” The bar tender gave them a look and got their drinks “I think i know where it is” Rino payed an three extra coins “Down by the river is an shack, there will be a map to the power stone, also be carful right by the shack there is a giant beee hive. Be careful” The rino and Tom drank their drinks they started for the river. It seemed to be quite at first, butt when they got closer and closer they started to hear buzzing. Then like a jack in the box a 8ft bee sprung out at them. Rino stabbed it in the eye as the bee flew high he let go. The bee with the sword in it’s eye was slammed it to the ground killing it. Rino pulled out the sword. “Good job guys” Tom cheered “How about you help us next time” rino said “Come on guys the cost is clear” brick yelled They then sprinted to the shack opened the door then slammed it closed. A dim light shined upon the map. A little time later they come across the stone holder rino grabbed the stone and put it in a sack. They left in a flash the gates of the temple closed and locked skeleton golems broke through the roof. “Guys we need to RUN!” Tom said wile dogging an attack. “no we need the stone” brick yelled wile smashing an skull to the ground and braking it. Causing a body of one golem fell to the ground. “he is right” rino said wile pulling a sword out of golem’s eye and with brick finishing it off with a smash. “ is smashing all you do brick” “Well yeah” rino and brick talking to each other wile stabbing and smashing. A little wile later they finished the last one. Brick punched the gate open they walked out with out a scratch surprisingly. Later they would ride a wagon all the way back to the kingdom. And went to the castle. “Well well well look who returned” the king said “ well do you have it” “Yes sir” rino said holding the sack. “ yes YES” the king dumped the sack into his hand and the stone landed in. “For years i wanted to get this” he said with a creepy smile. He started to giggle and shot a blast turning a knight into stone. Everyone stud still and rino took his sword and started toward the king. The king avoided the sword and blasted him knocking him out. He quickly shot Tom and brick knocking them out. Then the king ran of. To be continued